


Shiro Proposes

by Prince_Lancey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically Shiro gets in an accident, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Top Shiro (Voltron), Worried Lance (Voltron), shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Lancey/pseuds/Prince_Lancey
Summary: I suck at summaries, read the tags you fool





	Shiro Proposes

In the sunny state of California, Shiro made his way to the jewelry store. He was very excited to do so, singing in his pickup cheerfully. ‘Why is he so happy?’ you may ask. Well, he was on his way to make the most important decision in his life.

He was going to pop the question that night.

You know the one that I mean. The question that’s risky and terrifying, yet exhilarating at the same time. The question of a lifetime.

He hummed as he continued to drive, wishing to get home quickly to set up before his boyfriend got home. He yawned and tried to focus on the road ahead of him. The jewelry store was a good half hour from his house, so the drive was a bit long.

He finally made it to the jewelry store, parking and going inside. Shiro inspected the rings carefully, not wanting to pick the wrong one. He gasped at the sight of a silver one with a blue diamond and a black star sapphire. He immediately knew that it was the one, not hesitating to buy it, excited to find one with his and Lances’ colors.

He got back into the car enthusiastically, wanting nothing more than to go back to his lover. He started up the car and drove back, practically jumping up and down as his seat as he focused on the road ahead of him.

Suddenly, Shiro noticed that there was a car that was swerving crazily, recklessly going into the other lanes and running red lights. He tried his best to ignore it, thinking that it wouldn’t affect him in any way.

It did, though.

Shiro’s life flashed before his eyes as the car came into contact with his. The only thing on his mind was Lance. Would Lance find out? What would happen if Lance came into the hospital and found the ring that way? Would it ruin the proposal?

The last thing he saw before passing out was a group of paramedics rushing towards him.

When Shiro finally woke up, he was met with the sight of a crying Lance. He immediately went to comfort him, to tell him he was okay, to hug him-- but he stopped.

Because something was different.

Something was wrong.

Where was his arm?

Shiro screamed in terror, looking at the bandaged stump where his arm used to be. Tears began to run down his face, breathing heavily.  
“Lance?” He asked tearfully. Lance shushed him, bringing the larger man into his arms. “It’s okay, Takashi. It’s going to be okay.” He whispered. Shiro nodded, believing him, and fell into his lover’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro muttered after a while. Lance looked at him, frowning.

“Why?” He asked. Shiro looked shocked, to say the least, trying to figure out why there was confusion written on Lance’s face.

“I’m sorry about my arm.” He replied. Lance pulled him into a kiss. “It wasn’t your fault, Shiro. It was the drunk driver, not you.”

Shiro reached into his pocket, pulling out the black box that surprisingly remained intact.

“You still love me, right?” He asked. Lance nodded. “Of course, Takashi. Always, remember?” He asked. Shiro nodded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
“I know I can’t properly do this, being in the hospital and all, but…”

He opened the box, showing it to Lance. Lance gasped, tears welling in his own eyes.

“Lance, will you marry m-” Shiro started, but was interrupted with a kiss. He smiled and kissed back, holding Lance as tight as he could with one arm.

“Of course, Shiro.”


End file.
